The Lone Fox
by Kaiser-Ryu
Summary: AU story, what if Naruto was cold to everyone except those who he concidered freinds to him? What if Naruto met Kyubi at a young age? what if Kyubi wasn't evil? What if Naruto looked up at Kyubi as a father? R rate to make sure
1. Chapter 1

The Lone Fox  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An 8-year-old Naruto walked through the village with tears on running from his eyes. He didn't why the villagers hate him so much at him. He didn't do anything for them and yet they glare at him and calling him demon. Little Naruto was wondering why he didn't have a father, mother, or even a family. Yesterday, he was in the park trying to find a friend to play with. As soon as he neared one of them, one of the parents took his or her child away from him. He didn't see the drunken man infront. He accidentally bumped into him and fall on the ground. He got up and went to help the man.  
  
"I sorry, here let me help you." What he got was punch in face, which made him fall on the ground. He look up and saw all the people surrounding him. He saw the same man approach him and kick him.  
  
"YOU MONSTER, YOU DEMON. I'LL KILL YOU. YOU DON'T BELONG HERE."  
  
The man kicked him again in the stomach. Painfully, he look for somebody help him; what got was a beating from all of him or her. Just he thought they finished he received a kick at his head that almost made him loose his head. Just before he looses conscious, he though of only one word as he tried to push the pain back.  
  
' Why?'  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself in what it seems a hall way with damp dark walls. The only sound made was the sound of dripping water. Not knowing to walk to do he stared walking. He kept walking, he didn't know how much time had passed and didn't care. What it seems like eternity he reached into a room that have red light. He saw infront of him was cage with a paper infront of it; a 'seal' written on it. He then heard a voice.  
  
"Who goes there!"?  
  
Naruto didn't know what to but to answer.  
  
"Um... my is Naruto, sir"  
  
They he saw a movement inside the cage. Suddenly a glowing eye appeared behind the cage in the shadow and look down at Naruto. Strangely, Naruto wasn't frightened, but he was in awe. He could tell that that thing is powerful. He could only say one word.  
  
"WOW"  
  
He heard a snicker behind the cage.  
  
"So, you the kid he put me into."  
  
"Um...excuse me, sir. But who are you?"  
  
He again heard a laugh.  
  
"My name is Kyubi."  
  
Naruto was in shock, he never thought he was face to face with the demon who destroyed the village. Just before he could run, Kyubi talked.  
  
"Don't worry, little Naruto. I never wanted to hurt human life."  
  
Naruto didn't know why or how, but he knew that Kyubi was telling the truth.  
  
"Mister Kyubi, How did you get in my body?"  
  
Naruto heard a sigh.  
  
"Hear my story, little Naruto. I was actually the guardian of Konoha. I protected these lands for more the 3000 years. That until a person called Orochimaru used a forbidden jutsu so that he can control me into destroying your village. I never had enough control to stop myself from destroying everything in my way, that until I encountered the fourth Hokage. I had enough control to stop myself from attacking him. The Fourth and I knew that couldn't hold myself from destroying the village, so we made a deal. The body I have been put into, I will train him in order to protect the village."  
  
Naruto was in awe from what he heard, but he knew that Kyubi was telling the truth.  
  
"Mister Kyubi, I feel that your telling the truth, but why are the villagers hated me so much?"  
  
"I will tell you this, little Naruto. They hate you because of me. I sorry for any pain that I caused and I will do anything to ease your pain"  
  
A moment of silence had passed before Naruto said anything.  
  
"Can I call you father?" with a small smile on face and tears on his eyes. Kyubi was stunned before smiling gently, which is hidden in the shadows.  
  
They Naruto cried cry out of happiness, he felt he huge pain left from him. Kyubi used one his tails to brushed Naruto's face, which made Naruto hug it. He never felt so warm. Wiping his tears so he could let his father see how weak he is. Kyubi just smiled.  
  
"Father, why about the villagers?"  
  
"Kit, remember only those who care for you that you can care for them. Remember kit, Anger, love, happiness, sadness, and the feel of protecting some one precious to you can give you power and make you stronger. But whatever you do, never hate anybody. That only will lead to your death. So only care for those who care for you. Do look for them, let them come to you."  
  
"Yes, Father"  
  
"Now go, kit. I think someone is caring for you. I will meet you everyday, I promise you that I will make you stronger."  
  
"Thank you, Father"  
  
Naruto closed his eyes before opening them again. He found himself in a bed in a white room. He knew that he was in a hospital. He decided to never let himself hurting from anybody ever again. He decided closes himself from everybody except those who are close. He heard the door opened and saw the 3rd Hokage enter.  
  
The 3rd opened the door for the room, which was where Naruto is. He felt so ashamed that Naruto was hurt from the beating those villagers gave him. He only hoped that Naruto wouldn't have any hard feeling for them. As he entered Naruto's room, he paused as he looked at Naruto's eyes. It was cold, colder than ice. He even shivered from that look. Then those cold eyes turned in warm ones. Naruto then smiled a gentle one.  
  
"Hello, Hokage-sama."  
  
Recovering his composer, he let a sad smile before sitting in a chair near Naruto's bed.  
  
"Hello, Naruto. I am sorry for what the villagers had done for you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
The Hokage was shocked when he heard what Naruto said.  
  
"I think you need a explanation, do you?"  
  
Naruto just shock his head.  
  
"I already know"  
  
Hokage was more shocked that before.  
  
"How did you know about that...?"  
  
"I kinda figured it out."  
  
Hokage then sigh, he knew that Naruto wanted some explanation.  
  
"I think you want to know, right?"  
  
Naruto again shook his head.  
  
"I don't care anymore, I don't care what they think. I will always be Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
Hokage then smile. It takes a lot to say then, especially an 8-year-old kid."  
  
"Hokage-sama, Can I use the library?"  
  
Hokage was wondering what Naruto needed from the library.  
  
"What do you want Naruto?"  
  
Naruto looked down.  
  
"I want to become stronger, so I can be on my own. I don't want to depend on anybody else."  
  
The Hokage looked at Naruto before smiling.  
  
"How about this Naruto? You can use anything from the library if you come to me to teach them for you"  
  
Naruto look at the Hokage in surprise, before smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Now go get your rest, you need your strength for tomorrow."  
  
Naruto nodded. He was so fell asleep.  
  
Hokage smiled before getting out of the room. He now knew that Naruto will become a great shinobi that protects those who he cares about.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Plz Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lone Fox  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Talking with Kyubi  
  
Naruto was sleeping on his bare bed. The only thing that covers him is an old piece of thin cloth, but Naruto didn't mind nor did care. He suddenly woke up when he heard a voice in his head.  
  
Wake up, kit. It is time to train  
  
Ok, pops  
  
Naruto knew that Kyubi wouldn't let him sleep when he decides to wake him up. It has been a week since Naruto met Kyubi, his adopted father. Everyday before dawn, Kyubi will wake him up Naruto to train his body. Everyday he would run around the village depends on how many times Kyubi wants. At first, Naruto thought he couldn't make it, but after a week he noticed he body began to develop muscles. It also worth it, when he finished he would see the sun rise from the horizon. He never saw something beautiful as that.  
  
Sighing, he got off the bed and took the shower. The owner wouldn't even let Naruto take hot water, it always cold. Naruto didn't mind nor did care. Wearing his cloth, he began to eat his breakfast. Before he would ramen all the time, but Kyubi told him to more nutritious food like vegetable and meat. Naruto would still eat ramen but not as much as before.  
  
Finishing his Breakfast, He ran to the village's gate and began to run. Wondering how many times he would run, he decides to ask his father.  
  
Pop, How many times do I have to run this time? And will I am running?"  
  
Today you run hmm lets say 4 times non-stop around the village, as for the second question didn't you notice something when you run  
  
Naruto began to think as he run, then finally figure it out.  
  
I don't get tired easily, right?   
  
That's right. Since last week, I have been training you to increase your stamina. Now enough talking, begin to run faster. GO   
  
Naruto began to run faster. Be the end of the run, he was breathing hard. He then went to the place where always to see the sun rise. It was a flat rock that he can sit on, behind was a tree that he can lean at it. He looks just in time to the first ray of the day. He stayed there for like an hour before getting and walked toward his house to take a shower from the sweat he got.  
  
After the shower, he began to walk toward the Hokage's office. He notice that glares at him, so he returned it with one of him. He took that please of the shudder that the people he caused from his glare. He heard a snicker inside his head. Soon he reached to Hokage's office and someone is guarding the door. This one is different from yesterday. He was about to touch the door when the guard step infront of him.  
  
"Where do you think your going, kid?"  
  
Not looking up, he answered him.  
  
"I am going to meet the Hokage"  
  
"Well I won't let you. This is no place for the likes of you, demon. Now go before I beat the sense into you"  
  
Naruto look or should I say glared at him right at the eyes, he noticed the guard shivered then he began to sweat. The guard could keep his composer as he looks at those cold eyes; he even sworn that the place was warm a minute ago. Just before he saw anything, not that he could say anything. The door opens as the Hokage approach them. He smiled gently at Naruto.  
  
"Ah Naruto, Just in time. Come now, lets begin"  
  
Naruto drops his cold stare and smiled gently at Hokage.  
  
"Sorry about being late, Hokage-sama"  
  
"Now, now. It's not your fault that you are late just for a few minutes."  
  
Hokage sent a glare at the guard before smiling again at Naruto.  
  
"Come on, let start the lesson"  
  
The Hokage went inside with Naruto behind him. The Hokage was teaching Naruto in where his weakness is. He knew that Naruto is weak in genjutsu, so started training Naruto in that field. That's not the only thing he was teaching Naruto. Whenever Naruto is reading, he would help him for any questions he might have.  
  
For 3 years this how have been for Naruto, Finally he was asked by the Hokage to join the academy so when pass the exam he would be officially a ninja. Naruto thought for a second before asking for new clothes. The Hokage accepted.  
  
The next day, Naruto was walking toward the academy wearing his new cloths. He was a gray net shirt, black pant with ninja gear behind his back, a red leather jacket with black flames, and in his right hand was a fingerless glove while his other one was covered in bandages.  
  
Just before he enters the building, Naruto sensed someone watching him. He smiled when he noticed it was a familiar presence.  
  
"Come on, old man. I know you're there."  
  
A sudden pouf of smokes came out of nowhere and revealed the Hokage smiling at him.  
  
"I happy that I are using what you learn. Now lets go to your class."  
  
As they reached the class, the Hokage went inside first after telling Naruto he was going to introduce him. After few minutes, He was called. As he entered he look at the class with cold stare. The class sworn that it was warm a few minutes ago, even Sasuke couldn't help but to shiver as he looked at the new guy's eye.  
  
"This is our new student, Naruto. Now go pick up your seat"  
  
Naruto nodded. He began to look for a seat, and found one next to a girl with navy blue hair in the end of the class. He went up, as he got close he asked the girl.  
  
"Is this chair taken?"  
  
Naruto asked her in cold voice, he was surprised when she looked at him and then looked away as she blushed. She spoke in a whisper.  
  
"No, you can sit if you like"  
  
Naruto was surprised; he never encountered a reply like that.  
  
"Thank you, by the way my name is Naruto"  
  
He still spoke in cold voice, but as colder as before.  
  
"My name is Hinata"  
  
She answered with a smile. That was when Naruto noticed her eyes. It wasn't like other people, he never saw as beautiful eyes like her. Naruto sat and pretend to hear the teacher teach which in fact he was still thinking about those eyes.  
  
It was lunchtime; Naruto was sitting beside a tree. He noticed the other students are avoiding him, not that he cared. He was about to get up when he sensed someone approaching him. He looks and was surprised when he saw Hinata walking in his way. When she reached him, she began to blush. She asked him in low voice.  
  
"Can...I sit here with you?"  
  
He was shocked. Never in his life asked him to sit with him. Perhaps he found a friend. He smiled, but just a small one.  
  
"Sure"  
  
She sat down and began to eat her lunch when she noticed he wasn't eating. She offered he some food, but he refused saying he eat. Soon lunchtime was over and they had to go back to the class.  
  
The year had passed quickly. Naruto found only two true friends; one of them is Hinata and the other was Shikamaru. He found a good time with him especially when playing chess with him. The only thing that made Naruto loose his temper was the fan girls; they always saying Sasuke this and Sasuke that. He couldn't find especial about the guy.  
  
When the exam came, he was asked a perfect replication of himself. He decides to shock the class so he did his newest jutsu.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"  
  
Naruto created 3 shadow clones beside him. They all said in one cold voice.  
  
"Is this enough?"  
  
And they disappeared. Naruto went to his sit and waited. The teachers were shocked when Naruto used a high level jutsu.  
  
By the end of the day, the teachers told the students that they all passed and will be in team of three depending on how good are you.  
  
"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke..."  
  
' oh please don't let me with him' Thought Naruto  
  
" Haruno Sakura..."  
  
"YATTA" jumped a pink hair girl.  
  
' Oh now it's definitely not me. Don't choose me, not with her'  
  
Naruto said it in his head hoping not him.  
  
"Inuzuka Kiba"  
  
Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
Naruto was happy that someone he knew was with. He looked at Hinata just in time to her taking a glance before looking away and blushed.  
  
He smiled a little before talking to her.  
  
"It looks like we're in team, eh Hinata?"  
  
"It seems so, Naruto-kun"  
  
"Tomorrow come to the class room the assigned for you to meet your instructor. Dismissed"  
  
Later that night, Naruto was about to close his eyes for a good night sleep when he opened his eyes again and found himself infront of was a cage. He knew his father want something from when he is here.  
  
"Hey, pops. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"I just want to congratulate you for passing the test."  
  
Naruto just grinned.  
  
"Ah it was nothing"  
  
"Well after you meet with your instructor came to 'place', I have something for you there. Now go to sleep. Goodnight"  
  
"Good Night, pops." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lone Fox  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Talking with Kyubi  
  
The next day just before dawn, Naruto was walking to where the forest just outside the village. He was wearing his usual cloth but this time he had the leaf headband tied at his shoulder. He didn't why his father told to go there, but he was sure he had he reasons. He walked until he was far away from the village. He smiled on how he sneaked t the gate. It was a simple genjutsu he learned from his father. He can pass through with out noticing. It like the guards can see him, but they forget what they saw. Only those who have a Sharingan or Byakugan can see him. He had to admit; reading about Konoha's Advance Bloodlines clan book had come in handy, he still working on how to counter against Sharingan users. He looked and saw was far away enough. He sat, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. He opened his eyes and found himself infront of his father's eyes.  
  
"Good Morning, father. What you want to me for?"  
  
"I want to give you something for your graduation yesterday. Actually, it is two techniques that you can find them useful."  
  
"Really?! Ok, teach me those ones"  
  
Kyuubi smiled before sending a blast of red chakra to Naruto. Naruto closed his eye from the information that enters his head. He finally opens them and gasped. He has breathing heavily.  
  
"The first one I gave you is a technique called Shadow Walk. It doesn't require for you to use hand seals to use it. It same as any teleportation technique, but they can be use as offensive use as well as defensive use. If use it more often it helps you in crossing greater distance. "  
  
Naruto just nodded. He actually knows it, but because it inside his head he had know them. Naruto began to concentrate, and he figured it out. He actually uses his own shadow to teleport. Unlike other teleportation techniques, this one can't be detected which allow him to surprise the opponent even if he knows he is there; Sharingan can't even detect it. Naruto can't wait to use this technique.  
  
"Ah, I see that you like it. Well, then next once will make you happier. The next is a technique that can even rival the Sharingan and the Byakugan eyes. I gave a trait the makes your eye like mine. It makes you see even to the strongest genjutsu. Once activated, the Sharingan users won't be able to copy any techniques from you. It also prevents those who have Byakugan eyes from seeing you chakra points. It works like a sixth sense, which makes your eye accurate and able to see even in the dark. Now see if you can use it"  
  
Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He opened them and his eyes were changed. No longer those deep blue eyes, but now it was red orange slit eyes. Naruto was surprised when he opened his eyes. He can see the place like daylight. He looks at his father, and stared in awe. He could actually see his body, those marvels body that was covered with red fur, and the nine tails that was moving behind him. He looks at face and saw happy and was proud of what he can make. He deactivated his eye technique; he called it Kyuubi's eyes, and bowed respectively to his father. Kyuubi smiled when his son bows in thanks for what he did.  
  
"Now go along, you have to meet your teammates. And remember that your eye technique will be activated on automatically if you were angry. Now go"  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. 10 minutes left until the instructor can come. He decided to use his newest technique. He got in a ready stance and dashed forward and used his technique.  
  
"Shadow Walk"  
  
Naruto whispered. Then everything went in slow motion; Naruto figure become darker until it was like a shadow when his just disappeared. At the gate, Naruto appeared while he was like taking a step. He dashed again and disappeared, he reappeared outside the academy. He was breathing heavily, but he was smiling. It looks like it him he just took two steps to reach the academy. Once he was breathing normally, he went inside until he found the class where he is meeting his teammates. Once inside, He saw Shino sitting near the window doing nothing. He looked to his left and saw Hinata looking at the ground. He can sense the feeling she is in. Deciding to cheer her up, he walked toward her and smiled gently.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Hinata gasped, she looked up. She immediately looked away with her face was all red. She offered a small smile before speaking to him.  
  
"Goof Morning, Naruto-kun. No, this seat is taken"  
  
Naruto smiled before sitting down. They waited a while before the instructor came in. She was wearing a bandage dress the covers her whole body except her left arm; which was covered by a long red sleeve.  
  
"Well. It seems that you three are my team. I am Yuuhi Kurenai. Let's find a place where we can introduce ourselves and learn a few things about each other"  
  
Kurenai said. The three Genins and their sensei walked out of the room and went to open area for them to talk to each other.  
  
"Ok. Let us get started. Please state your name, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future" said Kurenai as soon as everyone got comfortable. The First one was Shino  
  
"I am Aburame Shino. I like to collect and observe different species to bugs. I do not really dislike anything. I am mostly neutral about things. My goal for the future is to be strong for my family"  
  
As soon as Shino finished, it Hinata's turn  
  
"I am Hyuga Hinata. I like it when the people around me are happy. I dislike those that give people a hard time. My goal for the future is to be worthy of being in the main family of the Hyuga house"  
  
Hinata said that while looking at the ground the entire time. Now it was Naruto's turn. He talked in cold stare and voice that sent a shiver to both Shino and Kurenai.  
  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. That's all you need to know."  
  
He glanced at Hinata before adding.  
  
"I also dislike those that hurt the people that are precious to me."  
  
Seeing the he finished, Kurenai spoke.  
  
"Well. Each of you seems interesting in each of your own ways. Tomorrow we start our first session as a team. You will participate in a test that has a sixty six percent failure rate. In that test nine Genins will be chosen to continue as Genins while the rest are sent back to the academy. Assemble at training field eight at 6 A.M. and be ready with all of your equipment. Oh, and make sure not to eat. You will throw up. I will have lunches for you afterwards anyway"  
  
She said while her students became a bit agitated and a bit nervous, all except Naruto because he was used to not eating for day thanks to his father's training.  
  
(A.N: I know that was Kakashi's test. But I could think of anything else.)  
  
Once Kurenai walked off, Naruto noticed that Hinata was shaking. He decided to help her in feeling better.  
  
"Don't worry Hinata. I will be there to help you get through everything, so don't worry "  
  
Naruto said in a comforting way.  
  
"Thank you, Naruto-kun"  
  
Replied Hinata.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow in the morning"  
  
Naruto said as he poofed away.  
  
Next day, Naruto woke up at 4 A.M. and quickly got all of the things he needed ready. He remembered that Kurenai had told them not to eat, but Naruto did not expect throw up. He decided to bring along a few apples just in case and made sure there were plenty.  
  
Naruto arrived at the training field at 6 A.M. exactly and looked around to see if Kurenai or his teammates were there. He soon spotted his teammates and waited in silence. Kurenai, however, did not arrive until 7 A.M. Naruto simply glared at her, and was pleased when began to sweat under his glare.  
  
"Ok. Now it is time to begin the test. Your objective is to get these two bells from me. If you get a bell then you are automatically passes, however, if you do not get a bell you will be failed and will be tied to a log while I eat lunch in front of you. Make sure that you come at me with intent to kill or you will not succeed. Good luck"  
  
Immediately after Kurenai finished talking Naruto took Hinata and Shino into a clearing away from Kurenai.  
  
"Hinata. Use your Byakugan on Kurenai. Something does not seem right at all"  
  
Naruto asked Hinata.  
  
"Ok, Naruto-kun. Byakugan!"  
  
Hinata complied as she activated her blood limit.  
  
"I see that she has multiple Genjutsu placed over her and...Wait! She has a third bell hidden by Genjutsu"  
  
Hinata explained  
  
"Just as I thought. She wants us to work as a team to get the bells"  
  
Naruto as he narrowed his eyes while think in a way to get those bells  
  
"Well then we might as well come up with a plan"  
  
Shino said that while he was trying to think of plan too.  
  
"I have got an idea. Hinata, you can dispel the Genjutsu using your Byakugan. Shino, try to distract her with three clone, transform two of them like me. I will do the rest."  
  
As soon as Shino and Hinata distracted Kurenai, Naruto used the Shadow Walk technique. He reappeared behind Kurenai, and with one swipe he took the bells. Kurenai was shocked when Naruto appeared behind her and took the bells. She looked at him hold the two bells in his hand.  
  
"Very good, Naruto. Now who are you giving the second bell to, you know that one of them will fail."  
  
Naruto look at the bells in his hands then at his teammates. He throws the two bells to Hinata and Shino. All three were shocked when Naruto just threw them making him fail the test.  
  
"Ok, Naruto. Why did you give those bells to your teammates, knowing that you have failed?"  
  
Naruto shrugged before saying.  
  
"I deal with it like a mission. I am a Shinobi; I have to complete the mission even if that meant that will die."  
  
Kurenai looked at him before smiling.  
  
"Thank to Naruto you all passed. Well I am impressed in all of you. You all pass the test and are now truly Genins. Come tomorrow at 8 AM to have your first mission"  
  
After Kurenai said that, she disappeared and left the three alone. Shino left after saying goodbye to Naruto and Hinata.  
  
' Well, looks like I have a pretty good team'  
  
He looked at his and saw Hinata blushing. He smiled gently before talking with her.  
  
"Hey, Hinata. Want to get something to eat, we hadn't breakfast yet."  
  
If anything Hinata blushed harder, but nodded.  
  
Naruto was walking to where he usually meets Shikamaru. Just now he was walked Hinata to her house. Naruto was thinking about Hinata. Why does he always feel happy when she is near, does he have feeling for her? He heard a snicker; he knew it was his father. Finally he meet where Shikamaru is, He looked and he noticed he was sitting doing nothing.  
  
"Hey, Shikamaru"  
  
Shikamaru heard someone calling hi, he looked and saw Naruto walking towards him.  
  
"Hey, Naruto. So, how is your team?"  
  
"It's Ok, the only problem that Hinata doesn't have enough confidence. It looks like I have to help her. So, who are your teammates?"  
  
"Well I got Akimichi Chouji..."  
  
"Oh, I remember him, the fat guy, right? At least you got a strong partner."  
  
"Don't I know? Chouji is good, but the other one is not very how can I say it friendly? So troublesome."  
  
"Yeah? Who is it?"  
  
"Yamanaka Ino"  
  
"Oh no, not her. Let guess what she said: ' I don't what to be with weak ones. I want with Sasuke-kun. I'll would him so proud, but that forehead Sakura took him from. Well, I will show her.', right?"  
  
"That about it"  
  
"Come on, let play a game in chess". 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, how are you doing? I am sorry for the late updating because I finished my person site where my entire fics going to be. It is in my profile if you want to see it. There I will announce all going to happen. So check out my site. The next thing is why my writing is bad; the reason is because English isn't my first language, so bare with me. Ok now on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Lone Fox  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Talking in thought  
  
Time passes as Team 8 completed several D missions. Both Hinata and Shino found in Naruto a good friend and a strong leader. Naruto began to open just a little bit around his teammates and friends, but only around them. The only thing that made Naruto 'unhappy' that he was bored. Sure he still continues his training with his father, but he didn't have a chance to test his full strength yet.  
  
Hinata was thinking of away of telling Naruto how she truly felt about him, but every time Naruto is near and was ready to tell him she couldn't. It was then she was determined to seeing him at his house to tell him.  
  
The Next day, Naruto was lying on his bed in his apartment. Yesterday, Kurenai-sensei told them to take a day off because they were doing missions nonstop. Feeling bored, Naruto was about to take a nap when he heard a knock at his door. Wondering who is it, he got up, opened the door, and surprised to see Hinata, who is looking at the ground blushing. Naruto wondering why it becomes so warm suddenly and why does his heart is racing fast. Shacking his head, he asked her if she want to come inside. She nodded and stepped in.  
  
They both sat at the chair opposite to each other. Naruto asked if she want anything to drink. She asked for a juice. Naruto nodded and went inside the kitchen to make her a drink. As he went inside, Hinata took a moment to see his place. It was like any other apartment except it was bare. There is one bed she could see from here, one door, which was leading to the kitchen, and another for the bathroom. The window is slightly open beside the bed. In all, it looks like that Naruto only lived in a minimum requirement.  
  
' Well, it is at least better than other side.' Hinata thought when she notice when she came here. The area that Naruto lived was next to a construction site. Hinata wondered how could Naruto sleep with all that noise. Then she heard walking steps where Naruto came with a glass of orange juice. He handed to her, which she thanked him for.  
  
"So Hinata, What brings here?" Naruto asked Hinata as he sat. Hinata blushed, and Naruto was confused; what could it be to make her blush like that.  
  
"Well...I was worried about you. I don't know how you can live in this place."  
  
There was a silent moment before Naruto talk while his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Hinata.  
  
"Why do you care about me? Why? I always knew that you tried to make me feel better, but till now I don't why?"  
  
"Because I have feeling for you. I love you."  
  
Naruto snapped his look at Hinata when she said these words. She has feeling for him. He couldn't let her. He too has feeling for her much more than a close friend, but he couldn't let her face all that hate that faces. He doesn't want to see her hurt from the villagers because of him. He also knows that he couldn't live if any harm comes to her. He looks at her eyes and saw the love for him in her eyes. He could tell her, but he was afraid of the secret that he was hold and wondered if she accepts him as he is.  
  
Tell her came a voice inside Naruto's head  
  
Pops? Are you sure? I mean..  
  
If she truly loves you, she would accept you. Believe yourself.   
  
Thank you, Father  
  
Naruto returned his attention to Hinata, who began to have tears in eyes probably from his silence, not wanting to break her heart he asked her.  
  
"Hinata, before I answer I think there is something you should know about me"  
  
"What is it? " asked Hinata wondering what Naruto going to tell her.  
  
"Do you know what happened 12 years ago?"  
  
"Yes, It when Kyubi attacked our village and the 4th killed him"  
  
Naruto sighed. He has to tell the whole truth if she want to accept him.  
  
"Well, that's part of the truth. The truth is that the 4th didn't kill Kyubi because simply Kyubi was too strong. He sealed him away into a vessel, a baby boy. Now the 4th wanted the boy to be seen as hero, but it turned out that the villagers blamed the baby boy for the death of the 4th and they claimed that the boy is the fox demon."  
  
Naruto saw Hinata's expression turned into shock as he told her and soon made the connection. Hinata was about to say something but Naruto beat it to her.  
  
"Yes. It is exactly what is thinking. I am that baby boy."  
  
Naruto then lowered, he expected to see her shouting about being a demon or being slapped. Naruto was surprised when he felt two arms wrapping around him and felt Hinata's head on his right shoulder and heard her saying into his ear.  
  
"I am sorry, Naruto-kun. I never knew you had it hard. I really want to help you heal you wounds. I am so sorry."  
  
Naruto hug her back and in the first time in years he cried. He finally found someone who doesn't hate him of what is inside him, and possibly share his life. They stayed there sitting embracing each other. Remembering that he has to tell her the whole truth, Naruto broke the hug.  
  
"Hinata, that's only the half of the truth."  
  
Wondering what is there something more than this, Hinata asked him.  
  
"What is more than this, Naruto-kun?"  
  
"The fact that Kyubi isn't actually a demon. He was more like a guardian of the Fire Country."  
  
"Naruto-kun, how do you know this?"  
  
Naruto was about too answer when he heard he father saying to him.  
  
Bring her here, Kit.   
  
Father, But how?   
  
Use your eye technique and leave everything to me   
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"Hinata, I am about to do something, Ok? Just doesn't get scared."  
  
Hinata thought for a second, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't let her get hurt. He put much trust into saying his big secret. Knowing that she could trust Naruto, she nodded.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes, and they opened them. Hinata gasped, no longer the deep blue eyes she saw seconds ago now red with slit. She was about to say something and she suddenly felt asleep and closed her eyes. When she opened they, she saw herself in a corridor and a very damp place. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw Naruto standing beside her. He told her to follow him.  
  
While they were walking, Hinata asked where are they and why it is like this? Naruto told her that they are in his mind or more specific his soul. As why it is like this, he told this when happen when he didn't have anybody to love him or someone who acknowledge him. All his sadden are here. If had felt hate, this place will a like a oven.  
  
Finally, they reached where Kyubi is. Hinata just stood there in shock and was wondering why felt more in awe than in fright.  
  
"So you're the girl that love my son. Ah I see that you are beautiful as well."  
  
Kyubi said in amusement and grinned. Hinata was blushing when she heard him said she was beautiful. Then she remembered he saying that Naruto was his son.  
  
"Um, excuse me but did you say that Naruto is your Son?!"  
  
"Let me tell you from the beginning"  
  
Kyubi than told her who he actually was and who had done this to him. He also he felt sorry for Naruto that was welling to help him in anyway. Telling Kyubi that he can call him father was the first and most trusted moment to him and was welling to call Naruto his son. And why Naruto is the way he is. By the end of his story, Hinata now understood more about Naruto but also about Kyubi.  
  
"Now then that we finished. I think its time for you to go back. Oh I almost forgot. Because you love Naruto I am going to give a 'gift'."  
  
Naruto and Hinata were going to ask when they pushed back into the real world.  
  
Next time father, warn us.  
  
His answer was he heard his father laugh. He then turned to Hinata who is staring him as if she is waiting for something. He now knows it is the time to her his true feeling.  
  
"Now that you're knowing the truth, I can finally say what I truly feel. The truth is, Hyuuga Hinata I love you too"  
  
As soon he said these words, he was himself being kissing by Hinata. Few moments of shock had passed before returning the kiss in equal passion. Suddenly, something snapped inside of them. Hinata saw images of Naruto's life since the beginning. She cried as she saw how the villages treating him, how much he had suffered. She began to cry as she continued kissing Naruto. As for Naruto, he also saw image of Hinata's childhood. How she tried to be a worthy heir for her father approval. How she was about to be kidnapped leading into losing her confidence. He now knew why she is the way she is. He also cried as he continued kissing her. Finally, what it seems like eternity they broke the kiss. The next happened made both of them shocked and surprised.  
  
Wow, he/she is a good kiss Both of them thought and were surprised when they heard each other in their heads.  
  
Do you hear me, Hinata-chan Naruto asked Hinata to see if she could here him. Hinata was shock when she heard Naruto talking without moving his mouth. She was also flattered when he say Hinata-chan to her.  
  
Yes, Naruto-kun. How did this happen? Hinata asked as she wondered what happen.  
  
I believe I can explain  
  
Hinata was surprised when she too can hear Kyubi's voice.  
  
What did you, Pops? Is this the gift that you said it before?   
  
Yes, now that you both confessed your feeling to each other. I gave this gift, it called bonding. As of now, you're both soul mates. What a better way to know your soul mate from knowing their entire life. That's why you both experienced each other's life. You can both talk telepathically and feel each other's emotions. Your feeling to each other with grow with time. Kyubi explain to them and left them alone.  
  
Both Naruto and Hinata both understand and felt better knowing each other. Both of them saw each other and felt love. They came close and gone another round of passion kissing. 


End file.
